Quando o Amor e a Morte se abraçam
by chibilele
Summary: L e Kira finalmente conhecem a identidade um do outro, porém L não sabe o que fazer até que uma visita inesperada faz com que as coisas tomem rumos que o detetive nunca pensaria. YAOI


A cada instante que se passava, mais perto de sua morte ele ficava. Agora, ele tinha conhecimento de seu nome e de seu rosto: sua morte era certa. Esperava a cada segundo pelo instante no qual morreria, só esperava que não fosse doloroso. Era estranho pensar que apesar de conhecer o autor de tantas mortes – aquele por quem procurara tanto tempo – simplesmente não o entregava. Seria simples, todos acreditariam nele. Mas algo o impedia. Conseguia visualizar sem problemas a sua morte, mas só de pensar nele sofrendo em alguma cadeia, somente esperando a hora de sua morte... Não, era inconcebível, algo que simplesmente não podia suportar.

Estava louco, certamente. Aquela sensação que lhe oprimia o peito era algo com o qual não estava acostumado. Era diferente de tudo o que havia sentido. Suas noites insones agora tinham outro foco: o rosto do assassino, sua voz...

O toque do telefone impediu seus pensamentos.

"Senhor L", disse um homem do outro lado da linha. Era da recepção do hotel. Mas não havia ele pedido para que não o incomodassem? "O filho do policial Yagami está aqui, dizendo que tem um recado do pai para o Senhor". O coração do jovem detetive bateu mais rápido.

"Pode mandar subir", disse L, fazendo o possível para que sua voz não fraquejasse. A cada instante que se passava, seu coração batia mais rápido. Quando a porta finalmente se abriu e o garoto entrou pela porta, L sentiu seu coração parar sob seu peito.

"Achei que não fosse me deixar subir", disse o jovem psicopata parado à porta. "Não vai me mandar entrar? Achei que fosse mais educado com filhos de policiais que colaboram com o _caso Kira_". Um sorriso sarcástico passou por seu rosto ao pronunciar a última palavra.

"Entre", L tentou parecer o mais displicente que pôde. "O que quer?". Aquilo era torturante. Vê-lo na sua frente, tão belo, aparentemente tão inofensivo, tão diferente das outras pessoas... Mas, por Deus, de todas as pessoas por quem poderia ter se apaixonado, por que logo ele? Por quê? Era algo que simplesmente não fazia sentido. Nenhum sentido. A única coisa que ele sabia era que aquilo o torturava; doía em todos os instantes amar a seu inimigo, amar alguém que simplesmente nunca poderia ser seu.

"Você", respondeu o outro, fazendo o coração do detetive parar.

_I'm in love with you  
And it's crushing my heart  
All I want is you  
To take me into your arms._

"Você já tem meu nome, já conhece meu rosto, o que mais quer, Raito Yagami?", perguntou L, com raiva. Por um instante entendera errado.

"Não falo nesse sentido, detetive", respondeu Raito, "Sabe que, ao contrário do que eu queria, não consigo matá-lo? Eu acho – não, eu sei – que deveria, mas sempre que pego a caneta para escrever seu nome... Não consigo. Estive pensando no por que disso", ele parou e olhou para a cara confusa à sua frente. "Descobri que, de algum modo, acho que me apaixonei por você. Ridículo, não é? Nunca pensei que eu viria aqui e me colocaria à sua frente, sabendo que estou me arriscando. Mas o _melhor estudante do país_ também tem suas fraquezas".

L permaneceu em silêncio enquanto Raito se aproximava lentamente dele, parando perto de onde ele estava. Pegou um pedaço do bolo que estava sobre a mesa e comeu, calmamente, como se estivesse lanchando em uma ocasião qualquer. "Gostoso", comentou.

"Você é louco?", perguntou L. "Você vem à minha casa, diz um monte de besteiras e age como se nada tivesse acontecido!". L tentava não mostrar, mas seu coração estava quase saindo pela boca. A declaração súbita de Raito o pegara de surpresa, e agora não sabia o que fazer. Sua vontade era de também se declarar, mas algo o impedia. Seu bom senso, talvez.

"Deve ser o que chama de _loucuras de amor_, suponho". Ele deu uma risadinha divertida. "Vamos, me responda: por que ainda não mandou me prenderem? Passei a tarde esperando por isso. Já até via na televisão meu rosto, mostrando que bons estudantes podem ser assassinos em potencial".

L ficou sem reação. Aquela pergunta era algo que não podia responder sem se entregar. Nenhuma boa desculpa passava por sua cabeça; aliás, nada passava por sua cabeça. Era demais pensar quando controla uma vontade enorme de pular na pessoa à frente e tocá-la.

"Será que", começou Raito, aproximando seu rosto do rosto de L; a aproximação repentina o desarmou, e ele somente ficou olhando para Raito, abobado. "Será que você também me quer?". O silêncio e o rubor na face de L deram a Raito a resposta, ainda que ela não houvesse saído dos lábios do detetive. "E então, o mocinho e o bandido se apaixonam! É quase como se o amor e a morte houvessem se abraçado".

_When love and death embrace..._

Raito aproximou mais o seu rosto; L agora podia sentir sua respiração calma. O rosto do detetive queimava, mas ele permanecia sem reação. Raito então fechou os olhos e, suavemente, pousou seus lábios sobre os de L, que mantinha os olhos abertos, sem acreditar no que acontecia. "Doce", disse Raito, afastando-se de L. "Sua taxa de glicose deve ser altíssima".

"Você...", disse L, com raiva. Quem era ele para brincar assim com seus sentimentos? "O que pensa que está fazendo? Você não pode ser normal". Ele parou, olhando bravo para o outro, que tinha um sorriso zombeteiro na face – e que linda face! "Aliás, nunca vi um psicopata ser normal".

"E o que acha de um detetive que ama um psicopata?", perguntou Raito, calmamente.

"E quem disse que eu o amo?", perguntou L, irritado.

Raito se aproximou novamente de L, com seu rosto tão próximo que novamente L sentia sua respiração tranqüila. "Se não me ama, tire-me de perto de você", disse, deixando L tonto com seu hálito doce.

Levantando L do sofá onde estava, puxou-o para junto de seu corpo, envolvendo-o em um forte abraço. "Vamos nos esquecer que somos mocinho e bandido; pare de fingir que não me quer". Raito sussurrava no ouvido de L, que estremeceu. "Eu te amo", disse ele, beijando L novamente.

"É difícil", disse L quando seus lábios não se tocavam mais. "Eu deveria entregá-lo, mas não consigo. Isso está acabando comigo".

"Esqueça disso. Ninguém precisa saber".

_I love you  
And you're crushing my heart  
I need y__ou  
Please take me into your arms._

Os dois permaneceram naquela sala até que o sol já não estava mais no horizonte. Não importava o que os outros pensariam, só importava o que os dois sentiam. Era algo mais forte que eles. Morrer também não importava; morrer por amor era algo nobre, e que ambos fariam sem grande esforço.

As coisas são assim quando o amor e a morte se abraçam.

_When love and death embrace..._

**Música:** When Love and Death Embrace - HIM

**N/A:** Essa é minha primeira songfic yaoi de Death Note, então espero que gostem n.n Eu já tinha outra pronta, mas de repente percebi que essa história ia ficar melhor (espero).  
Desculpem pelo título meio sem noção, mas é que sou péssima pra criar títulos e.e E arigato, nee-chan, por me ajudar a escolher a música! n.n  
That's all, folks!  
Espero que tenham gostado n.n


End file.
